Everybody's Fool
by Old-Soul-Rock-n-Roll
Summary: Reply for a challenge by agent.mint Light having an eating disorder . Rated M for mature themes, adult language, and sexual content.


Light Yagami carefully stuck his hand inside the bag of chips, feeling disgusted touching the grotesque chips to get to the mini computer's keyboard. Seeing another criminal's name, and why he was a criminal, he wrote the man's name in death notepaper. Suddenly his phone rang; keeping his cool he reached for it with grease-stained fingers. The phone dial said, "Ryuzaki". _What does he want…?_ Light thought, his mind already a few steps ahead of him, calculating what it could be and what he would do. L had seen Light from surveillance twenty minutes ago, but he was nowhere near that building now. Light sighed, and picked up the phone. "Hello?" He asked, Ryuzaki's rough, sexy voice answered,

"Look out your window." Light thought for a second, he didn't have a window in his room. Sighing, he let the phrase ride down his thought waves, meanwhile, Ryuzaki disconnected. Finally, he decided to check the window in the kitchen, finding his mom down there making dinner.

"Hey sweetie!" She said cheerily, Sayu was on the couch reading a magazine.

"Whaddaya doing down _here_?" she asked him skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"My friends here. Is that okay, mom?" Mrs. Yagami smiled wide,

"Really? That's great! Sure, I wish you'd given me more of a heads up-" _I wish he'd given me more of a heads up too, mom_. "-But it's great you've got a friend over." She went back to her cooking and Sayu rolled her eyes, going back to her magazine.

"It's probably the slut again." She murmured to herself. Light heard, but didn't care. He walked up to the window and saw Ryuzaki standing in the pouring rain. He was soaked to the bone, shirt clinging round his feminine, slender waist. His baggy jeans were two shades darker at least; sagging down to his feet, which Light hoped weren't bare because if they were he was almost certain to catch a cold. Ryuzaki had a cold, lifeless gaze as he stared straight through Light. The male tried to motion him to come in but if Ryuzaki saw he took no notice. Light frowned, _what's he up to…?_ He wondered.  
Putting on a coat and his shoes and grabbing an umbrella he headed outside. Going around his house towards the window he screamed Ryuzaki's name, but it was lost over the rain. He walked up closer to him, "Ryuzaki!" the male turned his head slowly, staring at Light with eyes that seemed to have lost all hope, or in the process of losing it. Light was confused, but he took no pause to put the umbrella over his friend and taking off his own coat, putting it over his frail, shivering shoulders. Wrapping his arm around the other man he carefully led him back inside. Walking past his mom and sister's weird stares, he led Ryuzaki back to his room. Making him sit on the bed, Light closed the umbrella and laid it against the wall to dry.

He fished around in the drawers to pick out a button up white shirt and some black pants. Handing them over to Ryuzaki he said "put them on," in a strange voice, "then we can talk." Light turned around to give Ryuzaki some privacy, but he didn't hear anything. He turned around, Ryuzaki hadn't moved. Sighing and tilting his head to the side, he felt a sinking feeling deep inside his heart. Why was his friend acting like this? Sure he might be L, sure he might be an accomplice of L, but in all seriousness… he cared about him. This was probably the first time Light had admit this to himself, and it made him ashamed that he had to see his friend suffer like this to realize it. Letting out another sigh he moved up to Ryuzaki, taking his coat off of him and lifted up his shirt.

He lifted it as far as he could, but Ryuzaki had to lift up his arms. "Lift up your arms…" Light whispered, scared a normal voice would hurt him. Ryuzaki could only look up at him, helplessly. Light put his hand over his mouth, not believing the sight before him. He was defenseless against reality's wrath. "_**Lift up your arms.**_" Light said, still gentle but in a stronger voice, pleading with Ryuzaki and whatever sickness that was eating away at his mind. Ryuzaki slowly lifted up his arms, and he noticed they were shaking. Light's heart was breaking as he pulled the soaking shirt off of him, throwing it on the floor. "I'll be right back." He said, and went to the bathroom, grabbing a towel.

Back in the bedroom he began to dry Ryuzaki off. He couldn't help getting slightly turned on to see him topless. _Wait… what?_ Shaking it off he moved closer, beginning to unbutton Ryuzaki's jeans. He didn't need to tell Ryuzaki to stand up this time, so they slipped off him easily revealing long, slender, surprisingly hairless legs. He continued to wipe off the water, then realizing his boxers were soaked too. Without hesitation, lust and urges out of control, he pulled down Ryuzaki's boxers, seeing his gorgeous member in all its glory. He took the towel and gently rubbed it, realizing it was beginning to get erect. He heard a small whimper out of Ryuzaki, and soon realized he himself had been erect since he'd taken Ryuzaki's shirt off. Member throbbing with lust, he bent down and took his penis in his mouth.

Ryuzaki moaned his pleasure erotically, turning Light on even more. Taking him further into his mouth he let his tongue explore, sucking hard. Ryuzaki moaned, louder, and without warning spasms were sent through his body like waves and liquid leaked out of his member into Light's mouth. His breathing, which had been incredibly rapid before, began to slow down. However, it quickly picked up again as Light was on top of him, pushing him further on to the bed. Planting his lips on his black-eyed beauty, Light closed his eyes and felt pure bliss. Ryuzaki moaned again, letting his hand reach to unbutton Light's shirt. As Light shrugged it off, getting even harder, Ryuzaki slowly let his hands work their way down to his crotch, beginning to unbutton Light's brown pants, slipping them down to his knees. Light broke the kiss, eyes glazed over with lust, turned Ryuzaki around, he lowered himself down. Then, he realized he was still shaking.

Forgetting his lust for a moment, he gently forced Ryuzaki to sit up, only to see that he was hysterically crying. Light stood their open mouthed, and let Ryuzaki cry. The last few minutes had bewildered him to the extent he was purely shocked now. In a few minutes the crying subsided and all that was left was the eerie silence between a killer, the one trying to catch him, an idea to bring peace, a person of justice, and two boys who loved each other to death.

Light slowly put his hand on Ryuzaki's back to comfort him, but his hand was met with a surprisingly strong grip. He was angry? Ryuzaki looked up and glared at Light, who was more confused now if that was possible. What was going on?

"You thought nobody would notice." He said in a grim, sarcastically happy way. It was the first words that had come out of his mouth all night, and frankly, they scared Light to death. "Didn't you?" screamed Ryuzaki, tears forming at his already bloodshot eyes. He looked tired, more than usual. He wasn't biting his thumb. He wasn't eating sweets. _What in fucking hell is going on?_ Light thought, freaking out. Ryuzaki laughed at himself, tears now falling freely from his eyes. "With the, "I'm gonna eat at home." And the, "I already ate before I left." And the, "no, I don't like sweets." Or the, "Don't worry, I'm getting some apples. I wont be hungry later." You _really _thought I wouldn't notice!!"

Light couldn't tell if he was laughing or sobbing, he seemed to be doing both. "I love you, you jackass! Why would you do that! You don't eat the goddamn chips! You don't eat the goddamn apples! You just push the food around your full plate and make it look like you ate. You mother fucking bitch! How could you? I GODDAMN LOVE YOU!" Light couldn't breathe. Ryuzaki knew. He knew about his little habit. How did he know? He was sure no one would notice. It wasn't like he was being suspicious, and he knew that's the only reason people ever paid attention to him. To see if he was Kira. To see if he was doing something bad. So he knew no one would observe it when he just stopped eating.

Food was a disgusting thing. It made you ugly. It made your insides dirty and fat and oily like the grease on the potato chips. His stomach was clean, he liked to think, a little pink prism that no grotesque fattening dirt could get to. But how had Ryuzaki noticed? How had he realized? Why did he care? And then he heard the other things Ryuzaki had said, the things he had blocked out before because all he'd been able to hear was that he knew… he knew. But now… he loved him? That was something else entirely! A whole other problem! And yet… What had they just done? What had he just realized? Suddenly, he found he was crying too.

"I love you too…" was all he managed to say at first, but then he started ranting. "It wasn't bad at first. I just stopped here and there. Just the really gross food… It became a habit… A necessity…" He looked up at Ryuzaki with those helpless hazel eyes, "I'm sorry…" he said, but the sound never came out as his voice had cracked and he began crying harder than he'd ever cried. Ryuzaki sat next to him, holding his hysterical body.

"Will you go for help?" Ryuzaki's voice was unexpectedly calm, and reassuring, but still firm and decisive, even if it was a question. Light looked up,

"If you help me… I will." He swallowed, he knew he needed help, but this was a huge step. And he'd only take it if Ryuzaki were holding his hand. Said man smiled, and as if reading his thoughts, reached out, and held on to Light's hand.

"Okay."


End file.
